As commerce becomes increasingly globalized, business transactions more frequently involve international parties. These parties often speak different languages and thus face barriers to efficient communication. Human language translators are typically employed, but this process can be time consuming, expensive and error prone. Occasionally the parties to a conversation will think that they understand each other when in reality they do not. What is needed, therefore, is a way to improve clarity of understanding between parties that speak different languages in an efficient and cost effective manner.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.